As If It's Your Last
"As If It's Your Last" (마지막처럼) - первый цифровой сингл BLACKPINK. Он был выпущен 22 июня 2017 года. В Мапо-гу, Сеуле был открыт pop-up-магазин, где продавался эксклюзивный мерчендайз "As If It's Your Last". Магазин был открыт с 23 июня по 2 июня 2017 года. Онлайн версия магазина в сотрудничестве с корейской музыкальной платформой Genie была открыта с 17 по 30 июля 2017 года. Фон и релиз В середине мая 2017 YG Entertainment подтвердили, что BLACKPINK готовятся к июньскому камбэку, а 5 июня был анонсировано, что группа уже занимается съемками клипа к новому синглу. В тот же день исполнительный директор YG Entertainment Ян Хёнсок выставил фотографию девушек на съемочной локации, а также подвердил информацию об июньском камбэке, который состоится после перерыва в 7 месяцев с выпуска "Square Two" в ноябре 2016. На следующий день, 6 июня, стало известно, что новая песня вероятнее всего будет выпущена между 15 и 20 июня. 13 июня 2017 был выпущен первый тизер сингла, а также подтверждена дата выпуска - 22 июня. С 16 по 18 июня выпускались индивидуальные тизеры участниц группы. 19 числа было объявлено название песни, а также то, что она станет српризом для фанатов, которые ожидают Square Three, продолжение серии Square после Square Two и Square One. 20 июня был выпущен видео-тизер клипа на официальных каналах BLACKPINK на YouTube и V Live. На следующий день было выпущено видео со съемок, и YG Entertainment анонсировали, что группа проведет особую трансляцию на Naver V App at 8 pm по KST 22 июня. Клип Клип "As If It's Your Last" был выпущен в 6 pm. За 17 часов он набрал более 11 миллионов просмотров на YouTube и побил рекорд к-поп группы по самому быстрому набору 10 миллионов просмотров, который раньше удерживался BTS с песней "Not Today". Видео также попало в список наиболее просматриваемых на YouTube за дебютные сутки, набрав 13.3 миллионов просмотров и заняв второе место после "Gentleman" PSY. На апрель 2019 клип имеет более 569 миллионов просмотров. Продвижение Промоушен "As If It's Your Last" проходил на протяжении месяца до дебюта группы в Японии. Также 24 июня они впервые появились на MBC Show! Music Core. Коммерческий успех В Южной Корее песня дебютировала на 4 позиции в Gaon Digital Chart на 18-24 июня 2017 с количеством в 181,883 закачки и 2,996,521 стрим."As If It's Your Last" в чартах Южной Кореи – 18-24 июня 2017: * * * За неделю песня достигла третьего места с 157,224 закачками и 6,632,012 стримами."As If It's Your Last" в чартах Южной Кореи – 25 июня-1 июля, 2017: * * * В ежемесячном чарте июня 2017 песня достигла 12 позиции, продав 323,104 единиц за восемь дней."As If It's Your Last" в чартах Южной Кореи – июнь 2017: * * В следующем месяце она достигла пятой позиции после продажи 300,000 единиц."As If It's Your Last" в чартах Южной Кореи – июль 2017: * * В чартах конца года "As If It's Your Last" достигла 18-ой строчки на сентябрь 2018, продав более 2,5 миллиона копий только в Корее и оставалась в чарте на протяжении 67 недель.Время "As If It's Your Last" в чартах: * * В Канаде песня дебютировала на 45 месте в Billboard Canadian Hot 100, побив рекорд группы с "Playing with Fire", дебютировавшей на 92 месте. В Японии дебют состоялся на 19 месте Billboard Japan Hot 100, также побив рекорд группы. Песня оставалась на той же позиции на протяжении двух недель. Так как релиз состоялся 21 числа, у песни был лишь один день отслеживания продаж в США (неделя отслеживания заканчивалась 22 июня 2017). Несмотря на это, "As If It's Your Last" возглавила Billboard World Digital Songs после продажи 4,000 единиц в ту неделю. Текст песни Джису, Дженни, Розэ, Лиса Корейский= Little bit of that Little bit of this Little bit of that Gimme gimme gimme Gimme little bit of that 너 뭔데 자꾸 생각나 (gimme little bit of this) 자존심 상해 애가 타 얼굴이 뜨겁고 가슴은 계속 뛰어 내 몸이 맘대로 안 돼 어지러워 (gimme little bit of that) 넌 한 줌의 모래 같아 (gimme little bit of this) 잡힐 듯 잡히지 않아 넌 쉽지 않은 걸 그래서 더 끌려 네가 봐도 조금 다르지 않니? 난 내 맘이 맘대로 안 돼 어이없어 지금 너를 원하는 내 숨결이 느껴지니 널 바라보고 있어도 missing you 서툰 날 won't you set me free Baby 날 터질 것처럼 안아줘 그만 생각해 뭐가 그리 어려워 거짓말처럼 키스해줘 내가 너에게 마지막 사랑인 것처럼 마지막처럼 마-마-마지막처럼 마지막 밤인 것처럼 love 마지막처럼 마-마-마지막처럼 내일 따윈 없는 것처럼 Uh, imma fall in love baby You gon finna catch me Uh, give you all of this baby Call me pretty and nasty 'Cause we gonna get it My love you can bet it on Black we gon double, the stack on them whoa! I be the Bonnie and you be my Clyde We ride or die Xs and Os 시간은 흘러가는데 마음만 급해지지 내 세상은 너 하나만 missing you 서툰 날 won't you set me free Baby 날 터질 것처럼 안아줘 그만 생각해 뭐가 그리 어려워 거짓말처럼 키스해줘 내가 너에게 마지막 사랑인 것처럼 마지막처럼 마-마-마지막처럼 마지막 밤인 것처럼 love 마지막처럼 마-마-마지막처럼 내일 따윈 없는 것처럼 One, two, three 새로운 시작이야 절대 뒤돌아보진 않을 거니까 날 너에게 던지면 날 너에게 던지면 너는 날 꼭 잡아줘 세상은 우릴 꺾지 못할 테니까 BLACKPINK in your area Baby 날 터질 것처럼 안아줘 그만 생각해 뭐가 그리 어려워 거짓말처럼 키스해줘 내가 너에게 마지막 사랑인 것처럼 마지막처럼 마-마-마지막처럼 마지막 밤인 것처럼 love 마지막처럼 마-마-마지막처럼 내일 따윈 없는 것처럼 Love, ah |-| Романизация= Little bit of that Little bit of this Little bit of that Gimme gimme gimme Gimme little bit of that Neo mwonde jakku saenggakna (gimme little bit of this) Jajonsim sanghae aega ta Eolguri tteugeobgo gaseumeun gyesok ttwieo Nae momi mamdaero andwae eojireowo (gimme little bit of that) Neon han jumui morae gata (gimme little bit of this) Jabhil deut jabhiji anha Neon swibji anheun geol geuraeseo deo kkeullyeo Nae mami mamdaero andwae eoieopseo Jigeum neoreul wonhaneun Nae sumgyeori neukkyeojini Neol barabogo isseodo missing you Seotun nal won’t you set me free Baby nal teojil geotcheoreom anajwo Geuman saenggakhae mwoga geuri eoryeowo Geojitmalcheoreom kiss haejwo naega neoege Majimak sarangin geotcheoreom Majimakcheoreom mamamajimakcheoreom Majimak bamin geotcheoreom love Majimakcheoreom mamamajimakcheoreom Naeil ttawin eopsneun geotcheoreom Uh, imma fall in love baby You gon finna catch me Uh, give you all of this baby Call me pretty and nasty 'Cause we gonna get it My love you can bet it on Black we gon double, the stack on them whoa! I be the Bonnie and you be my Clyde We ride or die Xs and Os Siganeun heulleoganeunde Maeumman geuphaejiji Nae sesangeun neo hanaman missing you Seotun nal won’t you set me free Baby nal teojil geotcheoreom anajwo Geuman saenggakhae mwoga geuri eoryeowo Geojismalcheoerom kiss haejwo naega neoege Majimak sarangin geotcheoreom Majimakcheoreom mamamajimakcheoreom Majimak bamin geotcheoreom love Majimakcheoreom mamamajimakcheoreom Naeil ttawin eopsneun geotcheoreom One two three saeroun sijakiya Jeoldae dwidorabojin anheul geonikka Nal neoege deonjimyeon Neoneun nal kkok jabajwo Sesangeun uril kkeokkji moshal tenikka BLACKPINK in your area Baby nal teojil geotcheoreom anajwo Geuman saenggakhae mwoga geuri eoryeowo Geojismalcheoerom kiss haejwo naega neoege Majimak sarangin geotcheoreom Majimakcheoreom mamamajimakcheoreom Majimak bamin geotcheoreom love Majimakcheoreom mamamajimakcheoreom Naeil ttawin eopsneun geotcheoreom |-| |-| Английский= Little bit of that Little bit of this Little bit of that Gimme gimme gimme Gimme little bit of that Who are you to make me keep thinking of you? (gimme little bit of this) My pride is bruised, I’m burning up My face is hot, my heart keeps racing I can’t control my body, I’m getting dizzy (gimme little bit of that) You’re like a fistful of sand (gimme little bit of this) It’s like I can hold you but I can’t You’re not easy, that’s why I want you more I can’t control my heart, it’s ridiculous Can you feel my breath Wanting you right now Even when I’m looking at you I’m missing you I’m so bad at this, won’t you set me free Baby, hold me till I explode Stop thinking, what’s so hard about this? Kiss me like it’s a lie As if I’m your last love As if it’s the last, as, as, as if it’s the last As if it’s the last night, love As if it’s the last, as, as, as if it’s the last As if there’s no tomorrow Uh, imma fall in love baby You gon finna catch me Uh, give you all of this baby Call me pretty and nasty 'Cause we gonna get it My love you can bet it on Black we gon double, the stack on them whoa! I be the Bonnie and you be my Clyde We ride or die Xs and Os Time is ticking I’m getting impatient Only you are my world missing you I’m so bad at this, won’t you set me free Baby, hold me till I explode Stop thinking, what’s so hard about this? Kiss me like it’s a lie As if I’m your last love As if it’s the last, as, as, as if it’s the last As if it’s the last night, love As if it’s the last, as, as, as if it’s the last As if there’s no tomorrow One two three It’s a new beginning Because I won’t ever look back If I throw myself at you Please catch me Because the world can’t bring us down BLACKPINK in your area Baby, hold me till I explode Stop thinking, what’s so hard about this? Kiss me like it’s a lie As if I’m your last love As if it’s the last, as, as, as if it’s the last As if it’s the last night, love As if it’s the last, as, as, as if it’s the last As if there’s no tomorrow, love |-| Чарты Еженедельные } | 19 |- | US World Digital Songs (Billboard) | 1 |} Ежемесячные Чарты середины года Чарты конца года Награды Победы на музыкальных шоу Интересные факты * Песня и клип к ней совершили камео в фильме DC Лига Справедливости, где она играла в убежище Флэша. Примечания Ссылки на видео * Клип ** Тизер ** Съемки *** Превью съемок * Танцевальная репетиция en:As If It's Your Last es:As If It's Your Last Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:BLACKPINK Категория:Релизы 2017 г. Категория:Синглы 2017 г.